Boat hooks having either a rigid tubular, or solid shaft or a telescoping shaft are well known in the field of boating accessories. Similarly manual bilge pumps, and time inflations, which incorporate a piston sliding in an elongated shaft are also well known. Heretofore, however, a combination boat hook and bilge pump has not been described. In small boats, where storage space is at a premium, and where bilges are frequently only accessible through small, narrow openings, a long thin bilge pump is often a necessity but there is little or no space to store such a piece of equipment. A boat hook is, of course, generally considered to be an essential piece of equipment and it would clearly be advantageous to combine a bilge pump with the boat hook for ease of storage and accessibility. The problem, however, is that a boat hook requires a rigid shaft of preselected length whereas a bilge pump requires a fixed tubular shaft having a reciprocating piston slideably therein.